1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a phase rotation correcting method and a phase rotation correcting apparatus that are suitably used in a wireless communication apparatus such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, the techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 59-006650 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-220105 are known as techniques for correcting a degradation of transmission path characteristics caused by phasing etc. so as to accurately demodulate received data in a wireless communication apparatus such as a mobile phone.